


A Nightly Ritual

by kis



Series: Rituals [1]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Magnum is a sad boi, but the lads are here to help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: What if Robin never made it on time?
Series: Rituals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788544
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	A Nightly Ritual

_“For when the cold wind blows, I will close my eyes calmly, knowing I am anchored to you.” – Tyler Knott Gregson_

Listening to the waves crashing against the rocks, I took a last sip of my beer before throwing the can in the trash. The lads abruptly jerked their heads to the metallic sound and their scrutinizing eyes made me think about my friends when I was around them.

Rick, TC, Kumu, Shammy, Gordon and Jin

They all think I went mental after _she_ left and maybe, okay undoubtedly, they were right. I was less careful during cases, messier and quieter. The only thing that made me feel a tiny bit alive during these dull days was the raw pain running through every cell of my body after a good fight with a provoked man in the cheapest bar of the island.

But the thing I was least proud of was how I was treating my Ohana. I was being a total jerk to everyone. Jin told me that once in a more colorful way after I yelled at him for something trivial. I knew what I was doing, long before my friends started avoiding me, but I couldn’t help it. My moral compass left for England months ago.

Speaking of avoiding things, I have done my best to avoid calls from _her_. I know _she_ is calling the gang and has asked about me but hearing _her_ voice, so near yet so far… I am not glutton for punishment thank you very much!

And yet…

As I walk inside, I find myself smiling at the muffled sound of the paws following behind me before I opened a particular red door. A door that I opened with reverence every night with the lads at my sides. A door that I opened by mistake - _really Thomas?_ whispered my conscience with a funny British accent - one day and made it my little ritual since.

Alone with the Dobermans in _her_ room bathing in the last ray of sunlight, with _her_ scent everywhere it feels like I was finally home. A place where I should be instead of my own cold bedroom in Robin’s guest house. A heaven where I can be free of my sins and ask for absolution.

With only my pants on I climb into _her_ bed and carefully place my head on _her_ pillow, closing my eyes once I could smell _her_ perfume.

Not a second later, I open my eyes to the sound of a low whining close from my ears. I could see that the lads were watching me with their big sad eyes.

I pet their heads gently as they get into the bed and snuggle close to me.

"I know, I miss mama too." I tell them as their soft snores and _her_ scent lull me to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but thank you Sherlolly-siya for beta me ! Also, sorry for the mistakes, english is still not my mother tongue.


End file.
